osaatrackfandomcom-20200215-history
2003 2A Girls
Final Team Scores 1) Regis 53.5 2) Imbler 43 3T) Bonanza 42 3T) Glendale 42 5) Catlin Gabel 40 6) Grant Union 38 7T) Joseph 25 7T) St. Mary's 25 9) Portland Christian 24 10) Amity 23 11) Reedsport 22 12T) Bandon 21 12T) Sherman 21 14) North Douglas 19 15) Enterprise 17 16) Central Linn 16.5 17) Oregon Episcopal 16 18T) Jefferson 15 18T) Corbett 15 20) Nyssa 13 21) Willamina 12 22T) Westside Christian 10 22T) Pine Eagle 10 24) Union 9 25T) Cascade Christian 8 25T) Knappa 8 25T) De La Salle North Catholic 8 28) Nestucca 7 29T) Sheridan 6 29T) Gold Beach 6 31T) Portland Lutheran 5 31T) Oakridge 5 31T) Warrenton 5 34T) Santiam 4 34T) Lowell 4 34T) Umatilla 4 34T) Chiloquin 4 38T) Monroe 3 38T) Riddle 3 40T) Elgin 2 40T) Blanchet Catholic 2 40T) Culver 2 40T) Kennedy 2 44T) Myrtle Point 1 44T) East Linn Christian 1 100 meters Record: 12.45, 1989, Julie Newtson, Griswold The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 200 meters Record: 25.3h, 1976, Gail Wigle, Riddle The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 400 meters Record: 58.2h, 1978, Linda Baxter, Union The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 800 meters Record: 2:16.97, 2000, Maryann Miller, Vernonia The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heats were hand-timed. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 4:37.8h, 1980, Rosa Gutierrez, Glendale Final held 5/22/2004. Final 3000 meters Record: 10:09.5h, 1993, Melissa Lucas, Catlin Gabel Final held 5/23/2003. Final 100 meter hurdles Record: 14.72, 2001, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 44.65, 2002, Holly Prinslow, Gervais The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 50.01, 1985, Schiedler/Beyer/Schiedler/Fessler, Kennedy The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/21/2004, final held 5/22/2004. Final was hand-timed. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 4:09.47, 1992, Murray/Robertson/Sowa/Campbell, Grant Union The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final High jump Record: 6'0", 1982, Shari Collins, Chiloquin Final held 5/23/2003. Final Pole vault Record: 11'7", 1998, Jenni Ashcroft, Sheridan Final held 5/23/2003. Final Long jump Record: 18'10.5", 2001, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla Final held 5/23/2003. Final Triple jump Record: 38'0.75", 1999, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla Final held 5/24/2003. Final Shot put Record: 42'3", 1996, Jessica Warden, Monroe Final held 5/24/2003. Final Discus throw Record: 138'11", 1994, Becky Stahl, Monroe Final held 5/23/2003. Final Javelin throw Record: 130'10", 2002, Dee Dee Arnall, Warrenton Final held 5/20/2005. Final